A conventional swing seat suspended to a swing stand may be made of wooden or plastic materials. The seat is being made of wooden material will be corroded by environmental moisture or pollutants to be damaged especially for a lawn swing. If the seat is made of plastic material, the seat is preferably made of reinforced engineering plastic material which however is expensive than a common plastic material. For instance, the seat may even be made of plastic material with cheaper cost but less strength, which may be easily broken especially when served for an amusement swing such as taught by S. W. Zippler in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,045. The swinging operations of the Zippler's seat (15) in a variety of directions may easily break the swing seat such as at the joint between each end portion of the seat adjacent to each opening (14') and the suspending bar 12 secured with the seat, thereby possibly causing injury to a swing player sitting on the seat (15).